An endoscope that is formed of a flexible tube portion and a handle portion, in which a shape-memory alloy is disposed in the flexible tube of the endoscope, and a heating wire (transformation temperature medium means) for heating the shape-memory alloy to a transformation temperature is provided, has been conventionally known (for example, see Patent Literature (PTL) 1).